


Within the Gates of Hell (Please Tell Me Where ...)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [26]
Category: Dock Five Universe - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Amnesty Prompt, Book: Gabriel's Ghost, Canon Compliant, Community: 31_days, Discussion of Rape, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Canon, Chas on Moabar trying to stay alive and fuming just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Gates of Hell (Please Tell Me Where ...)

This place was going to kill me. Moabar was a death sentence in everything but name, invidious. If the weather didn’t kill you, the plague-viruses did; those dumped planet-side in winter counted their sentence in hours rather than days. If neither of those killed you, the other prisoners often did.

The leers from the human prison guards were telling; there weren’t many of them, Takas being more _suited_ for the climate, and they left me feeling a different sort of cold and dirty - one that resonated with Philip’s offer to save me from the court martial, to give me back the protection of the _great and glorious_ Guthrie name, if only I’d spread my legs for him, give him the heir that his family were pushing him for … the Grizni dagger began to slide off my wrist in response to my emotions and I clamped down on them ruthlessly; I couldn’t afford to lose it now.

Remember your training Chas-girl; somewhere safe to sleep, fresh water, food; being near the guards obviously isn’t a good idea for either of them or me - somewhere in the woods on the far side off the space port from the main complex was a possibility.


End file.
